nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rugrats in Neverland/Credits
Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies and Walt Disney Pictures presents an Klasky Csupo Entertainment and Reel FX Creative Studios Production An Association with Hasbro Entertainment Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan In Rugrats in Neverland Directed by Zhenia Delioussine Ken Harsha Co Director Joseph Garcia Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Co-Producers Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Norton Virgien Penney Finkelman-Cox Sandra Rabins Penelope Parr Thornton Executive Producers Albie Hecht • Julia Pistor Eryk Casemiro • Hal Waite Written and Screenplay by Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio and Jeanne Rosenberg Director of Photography Raymond Zibach Production Designer Don Hahn Main Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Editor John Bryant Storyboard Directors Stephen Hillenburg Mr. Lawrence Paul Tibbitt Animation Directors Brandon Oldenburg Dale Carman Creative Consultant James M. Barrie Senior Supervising Animators David Brewster Ricardo Curtis Philip Garcia Rodolphe Guenoden Rex Grignon Jurgen Gross Serguei Kouchnerov Fabio Lignini Patrick Mate Ken Morrissey Gary Perkovac William Salazar Bob Scott Kristof Serrand Emil Simeonov Supervising Animators Mark Henn Glen Keane Nik Ranieri Bruce Smith Dale Baer Tony Fucile James Baxter Eric Goldberg Mike Gabriel Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Matthew O'Callaghan All Grown Up Theme Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Performed by Cree Summer Score Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh Juniper Executive Music Producers George Acogny Jon Slott Line Producer Sherm Cohen Voice Director Charlie Adler Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Casting by Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Unit Production Manager Danielle L. Vaughn Sequence Directors Sherm Cohen Limbert Fabian Mark Marren Arthur Nichols Dave Williams Additional Sequence Directors Paul Demeyer Ramahan Faulk Design Coordinating Supervisors Dean DeBlois Chris Sanders Production Supervisor Nicholisa Contis Additional Casting Paula Kaplan Cast (In Order of Appearances) and Viggo Mortensen as Spike The voices of The Lost Boys Josh Hutcherson Vincent Martella Freddie Highmore and Jess Harnell as Cubby Additional Voices Storyboard Artists Based on "The Road to El Dorado" Characters Created by Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Based on "Rugrats: Characters Created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Paul Germain Based on "The Wild Thornberrys" Characters created by Arlene Klasky David Silverman Gabor Csupo Steve Pepoon Stephen Sustarsic Based on "Peter Pan" Characters Created by Sir James M. Barrie Based on "G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom" Characters Created by Larry Hama Art Directors Ronald W. Lukas Ric Sluiter Kevin Turcutte Character Designers Senior Background Designers Wade Huntsman Harry Michalakeas Lorin Wood Background Designers Geoffrey Anderson Armand Baltazar David Beall Justin Brandstater Geo Brawn IV Sean Coons Daniel Cooper Desmond Downes Levante Fodor Lynell Forestall Nathan Fowkes Bradley J. Gake Ruben Hickman Wade Huntsman Mike Lachance David Lechuga Serge Michaels Phil Phillipson Kenny Pittenger Leonardo Quintua Charles Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky James Serrano Sergey Shramkovski Robert E. Stanton Marianna Tankelevich Antonio N. Torres Thomas Woodington Prop Design Supervisor John Krause Prop Designers Tim Lannon Andre Christou Robertryan Cory Thaddeus Paul Couldron Louie Del Carman Jim Duffy Thorsten Hasenkamm Julia Kalantarova Tom Kenny Gamlet Khoudaverdian Richard T. Manginsay Tom Madrid, Jr. Kevin N. Moore John Rice Jeremy Robinson Armani Styles Tommy Tejeda Art Department Coordinators Character Layout Supervisors Character Layout Artists Animators Tim Allen James Baker Tom Bancroft Arnaud Berthier Jared Beckstrand Aaron Blaise David Block Rejean Bourdages Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Lorna Cook Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Robert E. Domingo Brian Ferguson Doug Frankel Tom Gately Jurgen Gross Joe Haidar David Hancock T. Daniel Hofstedt Ron Husband James Young Jackson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jin Kim Bert Klein Mark Koetsier James Lopez Mark Mitchell Phil Morris Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Bob Scott Ritchie Sacilioc Marc Smith Chad Stewart Michael Stocker Barry Temple Chris Wahl Stevan Wahl Larry White Alex D. Williams Theresa Wiseman Anthony Ho Wong Phil Young Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Animation Clean-Up Lara Almond Debra Armstrong Bill Berg Brian Clift Lou Dellarosa Frank Dietz Debbie Forster Renee Holt Emily Jiuliano Nancy Kniep Vera Lanpher Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Jon Peters Brian Pimental Natasha Selfridge Dave Suding Marshall Lee Toomey Stephan Zupkas Animation Coordinator Meredith McIvor Background Layout Supervisors Background Layout Artists Visual Effects Supervisor Brice Mallier Senior Visual Effects Animators Bryan Bayley Barrett Lewis Sean McLaughlin Visual Effects Animators Kevin Althans David A. Bossert Ed Coffey Dee Farnsworth Ko Hashiguchi Chris Jenkins Ted C. Kierscey Mitch Kopelman Dorse A. Lanpher Seth Lippman Debbie Middleton Mary Mullen Mark Myer Don Paul Dennis Recchia Mike Roy Allen M. Stovall Eusebio Torres Kelvin Yasuda Animation Timing Directors and Animation Timers Christian Bevacqua Neil Affleck Christian Bevacqua Patrick Buchanan Craig Elliott Richard Gasparian Frank Gladstone Robert Ingram Andi Klein Christine Kolosov Adam Kuhlman Maureen Mlynarczyk Brian Sheesley Larry Smith Steve Socki Technical Directors Digital Background Painters CGI Animators William Clay Andrew Doucette David Gainey Leonard F.W. Green Shawn Peters Frank Iudica James Tooley Steve Walton Chuck Williams Ramahan Faulk Additional CGI Animators Wahron Greg Kyle Rick O'Connor Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Assistant Systems Administrator Geoff Green Digital Scanners Eddie Bakshi Tom Bonzon Don DeHoss Frank Hawk Selattin Odunkesenler Background Paint Coordinator Ed Johnson Digital Coordinator Yulia E. Heltser Shipping Coordinator Pamela Arseneau Production Coordinator Matt Battle Production Secretaries Angela Alexander Roger Christiansen Lisa Ann Dupont Penelope Parr Thornton Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Mike Battle Thomas Carmichael Lejon Douroux Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Robin Kay Levine Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Production Assistants Lars Hagen Hichel Hannon Harry Harootunian Benjamin Kaltenecker Sean Lurie Gregory Nichols Tobias Conan Trost Jonathan Viola Overseas Animation Supervisors Nic Camecho Annie Elvin Simon Ward-Horner Background Layouts by Yowza Animation Head of Production Roger Chiasson Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Effects Assistant Supervisor Ian Mah Scene Planning Coordinators Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Production Managers Lucy Chiasson Geferino Asido Animators Line Andersen Steve Baker Adam Beck Samuel Chou Trevor Deane-Freeman Joe Giampapa Morgan Ginsberg Daryl Graham Gabe Hordos Daniel LaFrance Satjit Matharu Keith Nicholson Dennis Pena Shannon Penner Troy Quane Alejandro Sánchez Rodríguez Tony Tulipano Kevin Micallef Clean-up Artists Kyung Hee Baker Denise Bradshaw Jim Bridle Ron Chevarie Yeon-Tae Choi Mike Demur Cerissa Grieve Myung Hee Heo John Hinshelwood Brad Hughes Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Ed Krahn Namkook Lee Mike Helmer James McCrimmon Mike Milligan Paul Mota Chris Palimaka Hong Qi Vittoria Quane Mark Thornton Inbetweeners Deb Ahee Indra Ansong Cindy Belliveau Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Rowena Cruz Darren Goeree Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Penny Kitchen Bev Lehman Kezia Ma Ella Malesevic Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamasaki Chris Land Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-Soo Yun Effects Assistants Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment, Seoul Executive Producer Han Young Kang Executive Manager Sung Hee Lee Managing Director Joo Suk Kim Supervising Director Jong Chul Park Directors Dong Yuel Baek Sung Woo Lee Kyung Yoen Kim Kyu Dae Yeon Production Manager Byeung Gon Kim Coordinator Chang Youl Choi Translator Hye Jeoung Kweon Production Jin Ah No Kyeung Seon Ahn Animators June Sik Lee Jae Soo Lee Jin Ock Young Young Ha Seo Jung Hi Bae In Soul Hang Hyung Sook Kim Sun Hyang Choi Im Jung Lee Hin Ji Lim Seung Ki Cho See Chang Lee Hee Souk Kim Jung Sun Hang Tae June Kim Young Hwan Jeon Hyeon Chul Kim Ji Hyun Lee Kang Ro Lee Kik Sook Seon Hyeon Chang Kong Hyeok Jung Kwon Jung Hwa Kang Hyoung Gon Song Joon Oh Kim Jin Soo Hong Model Checkers Eun Mi Kim Yoon Hee Kyeung Hee Kang Assistant Animation Joo Youel Pee Checkers In Soo Park Young Bee Kim Assistant Animators Hye Sook Kim Jung Yu Sung Kyu Lee Sung Hee Yeon Sung Jung Lee Mi Hwa Kim Yeung Young Yang Hun Ah Kim Sun Ju Lee Byeung Hyen Kim Yu Sun Hong Kyeung Jin Hong Jin Man Kim Hung Hee Lee Jung Ock Bae Myeong Ou Shin Hong Bock Kang Keum Hee Lee Jung Hee Shin Jin Hee Lee Myeung Shin Choi Jae Hyen Park Hyen Nam Yang Kyeung Hi Su Yen Kyeng Park Jung Nam Park Yeun Jo Park Eun Sook Kim Myeng Ha Hong Sang Yeun Shin Hyen Jung Lee Sun Ah Go Myeng Mi Kim Sun Ock Kim Sun Hwa Kim Sul Ki Kim Eun Hi Oh Jung Wha Woen Ji Kyeung Yoon Kana Won Lee Min Joo Lee Ji Yeon Lee Yoon Hee Lim Hea Rean Jeon Kyeong Sook Cho Ki Jung Cho Min Youn Choi Min Young Hwang Final Checker Choon Ja Kim Line Tester Chang Youl Choi Digital Inking, Painting, Provided by Sunwoo Digital International Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Additional Artistic Personnal Provided by Artist Inc. Executive Producers Alfonso Winlein Thao Weinlein Assistant Picture Editors Vince Gonzales Catherine M. Johnson Picture Editorial Coordinator Cari Mossman Sound Designer and Supervisor Frank Salazar Supervising Sound Editor Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editors David E. Stone, M.P.S.E. Chuck Michael Oliver Benavidez Frank Pittenger Supervising Dialogue Editor Carol Lewis Dialogue Editors Eliza Pollack Zebert Tammy Fearing Supervising Foley Editors Willard J. Overstreet Ed Callahan, M.P.S.E. Fred Burke Assistant Foley Editors Anne Couk Roger Fearing Ethan Holzman Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennie Thorpe Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Foley Mixers Frank Rinella Randy K. Singer Foley Recordist Sean England ADR Mixers Bob Baron Doc Kane Black and White Processing John White ADR Casting Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Digital Sound Editing by Paramount Pictures ADR Loop Group Matt Adler Newell Alexander Greg Baldwin Kathryn Beaumont Zachery Bostrom Corey Burton Mitch Carter Catherine Cavadini David Cowgill Jim Cummings Aria Noelle Curzon Holly Dorff Ike Eisenmann Greg Ellis Keith Ferguson John Fiedler Greg Finley Bridget Hoffman Niketa Hopkins Richard Steven Horvitz Sherry Hursey Barbara Iley Daamen J. Krall Joe Lavery Peter Lavin Hope Levy Eli Russell Linnez Christina MacGregor David McCharen Joel McCrary Sean Cameron Michael Daran Norris Bobbi Page Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Noreen Reardon Clive Revill Evan Sabara Aaron Spann Susie Stevens-Logan Tara Strong James Patrick Stewart Frank Welker Billy West Re-Recording Mixers Patrick Cyclone Michael Keller, C.A.S. Dolby Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mary Nelson-Fraser and Associate Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Lip Assignment Charlie Cooper Music Music Editors Michael Baber Vicki Hiatt David Olson Music Recording Advisor Slamm Andrews Additional Music by Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell Orchestrators Bill Boston Richard Bronskill Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Christopher Guardino Tom Hiel Choir Conductor Steve Jablonsky Original "G.I. Joe: Spy Troops" Music Composer John Hunter Music Conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell Orchestra Conducted by Nick Ingman Orchestra Leader Michael Davis Orchestra Contracted by Cool Music Ltd., London Harmonica Conducted by W.B. Willis Score Mixer Shawn Murphy Technical Music Advisor Geoff Zanelli Music Production Services Thomas Broderick Media Ventures, Santa Monica Music Production Manager Tom MacDougall Director of Music Production Andrew Page Music Preperation Global Music Services Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Robert Casale John Kurlander Additional Music Recorded and Mixed by Kamil Rustam Al Schmitt Music Coordinator Joe Fischer First Assistant Auditor Tony Criscione Assistant Auditors William Smith Adi Weinberg Accounting Executive Douglas Willard Controllers Ryan Lee Jen Lurie Payroll Coordinator Karen Barrezueta Accountant Doug Marshall Assistant Accountants Pon Charuratna Christina Dijulio Lubia Zapata Executive for the Buena Vista Music Group Mitchell Leib Opening Sequence Recorded at Walt Disney Studios Soundtrack Available on DreamWorks Records Songs "All Grown Up Theme" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Performed by Cree Summer "Pirates of the Caribbean" Written by Hans Zimmer, Geoff Zanelli, and Klaus Badelt "Let's Gets Censored" Written by Will.i.am, Mike Fratantuno, George Pajon Jr., Api.de.Ap, Taboo and Terence Graves Performed by The Black Eyed Peas Courtesy of A&M Records "Lose Your Mind" Written by W. Mathis, and T. Mosley Performed by Bubba Sparxxx courtesys of Beat Club Records "Sleeping Beauty" Written by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky "I'm Back" Written by Eminem, Andre Young, and Michael Elizondo "Tight Fur" Written by N. Dinkins, Jr., V. Colapietro, J. Armstrong, B. Armstrong Performed by The Co-Stars featuring Laze and Royal Courtesy of The Co-Stars for N.V.P. Productions "The Wild Thornberrys Theme" by Drew Neumann "Basketball" Written by James Bralower, Robert Ford, Full Force Jim Moore, Kurt Walker, S. Walker, and Will Waring Performed by Lil Bow Wow ft. Jermaine Dupri and more Courtesys of So So Def Recordings "Move On Me" Written, Produced and Performed by The RZA, and Richard Gibbs, Courtesy of Sanctuary Records "A Toast to Men" Written by Amanda Williford, Toby Gad, and Rhonda Robinson Performed by Willa Ford Courtesy of Lava Records LLC "Swagger Back" Written by S. Brown, K. Murray, and T. Rivelli Performed by Keith Murray courtesy of Def Jam Records "SportsCenter Theme" Written by John Colby Performed by Queen Latifah courtesys of ESPN, Inc "C'Mon" Written by Michael Tyler, Amon Flanagan, and Jerome Perkins Performed by Mystikal and Ikon Courtesy of Jive Records "Thug N U Thug N Me (Remix)" Written by Tupac Amaru Shakur, Johnny Lee Jackson, and Jewel Peyton Performed by 2 Pac courtesys of Interscope Records "Put Up Or Shut Up" Written by K. Elam, C. Martin and D. Gibbs Performed by Gang Starr courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. "There She Goes" Written by Nathaniel Hale, Warren Griffin III, and David Blake Performed by Nate Dogg ft. Warren G. and DJ Quik courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group "Fly with Me" Written by Nicholas Jonas, Joseph Jonas, Kevin Jonas II and Greg Garbowsky Performed by Jonas Brothers courtesy of Hollywood Records Songs Parody Written by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Andreas Deja Dale Carman Steve Drucker Daley Miller Bruce Smith Kate Boutilier Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite Brandon Oldenburg Julia Pistor Albie Hecht Special Thanks to Al Jean & Mike Reiss Jeffrey Katzenberg Peter Chung Shane Sowell Frank Marino Bonne Radford Eric Koenig Michael Price Martin Cohen Nick Fletcher Hans Zimmer James Ryan John H. Williams James Hedges Tim Johnson Don Bluth Jeff Westbrook Scott Vanzo Richard Baneham Jane Hartwell Brad Bird Brooke Breton Vicky Jenson Kathy Altieri Frank Molieri Bob Bryan Terry Klassen The Jonas Brothers Scott Santoro Sim Evan-Jones Aron Warner Donald W. Ernst Jim Thornton Bill Damaschke Andrew Adamson Ron Rocha Steve Hickner T.E. Lawrence Mike Morris Christopher Knights Mark Swift Martin Erskine Tom McGrath Eric Darnell File:Kodak.png File:Color by Deluxe.png File:Dolby in Selected Theatres.png File:DTS.png Nickelodeon, Rugrats: All Grown Up and The Wild Thornberrys, Hasbro and Reel FX, G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, Disney: Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie and DreamWorks SKG, The Road to El Dorado and all related titles, logo, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright © MMIII by Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International. No. 39910 Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Characters and events referenced herein are fictional and are not intended to depict actual characters and events. Don't forget the bonus pack of © Hasbro, Inc. 2006. All Rights Reserved. Category:Rugrats credits Category:The Wild Thornberrys credits Category:G.I. Joe credits